Our Year
by Racoda Moonshine
Summary: It's New Years Eve and Kid has got alot on his mind. Just a quick fluffy BSxKid thingy to help you keep up your daily slash intake. Remember children! Five a day keeps the flamers away!


_Kid's thoughts are in italics_

_**Black Star's thoughts are in bold italics

* * *

**_

~ _**Our Year**_ ~

Kid sat under a tree as he watched the faint sound of singing coming from Shibusen as the New Years Eve celebrations continued. Kid has a lot on his mind and would rather mull things over alone than try and think while Liz tries to stop Patty consuming inhuman amounts of Red Bull, Maka tries to get Soul to dance with her and Tsubaki tries to get Black Star to stop singing so loudly. Sighing heavily, Kid leant back against the tree behind him and closed his eyes peacefully. So many things were running through his head right now and he felt like he would go mad if he didn't act on the feelings he held in his heart. Of all the things Kid thought he would have to face and conquer, love had not been one of them. A symmetry enthusiast and a complete perfectionist , Kid had always assumed that no one would ever meet his high expectations he had for his possible lovers. Apparently, while he hadn't been looking, someone had met all those expectations and managed to wormed their way into Kid's heart in the process. So now every time Kid looked at them he fell in love all over again, which Kid concluded, couldn't be healthy and certainly shouldn't be allowed to happen even though he secretly liked the feeling of his heart speeding up and butterflies flapping around in his stomach.

"Kid?" a voice asked from behind him. Kid jumped slightly, having not heard anyone approach. He titled his head up and saw Black Star looking down at him, a small smile on his face.

"So you _can _be quiet when you want to be." Kid mused out loud, not complaining when Black Star sat down beside him. The boy stuck his tongue out at Kid.

"Of course I can! I _am _a Ninja after all." Black Star retorted although his voice held a playful quality that showed Kid that the boy meant no harm in his harsh reply.

Closing his eyes again, Kid swallowed slowly.

"Kid what're you doing out here? Why'd you leave the party?" Black Star queried as he tore at the grass absent-mindedly.

"I just needed time to think." Kid replied. Black Star nodded slightly.

"Hey Kid?"

Kid looked over at Black Star as he brought his knees up to his chest.

"Yeah?" he asked. Black Star smiled and shuffled closer to the other boy.

"Do you have any New Year's resolutions?" the blue haired boy asked. Kid stayed silent for a moment.

"I haven't really thought about it to be perfectly honest Black Star," Kid looked up at the sky, "what about you?"

Black Stars gaze stayed on the Shinigami for a few moments before he looked away quickly.

"Tsubaki says resolutions are supposed to be special and meaningful to the person making them. You're meant to want to keep them." Black Star said.

Kid smiled slightly but for what reason he didn't know.

"Kinda like a goal ain't it? A resolution." Black Star commented. Kid just nodded.

Black Star sighed and flopped back on the grass, crossing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes, letting silence fall upon the two boys.

"I wanna be more calculated." Black Star suddenly said. Kid looked over at him but the other boy hadn't opened his eyes.

"Calculated?" Kid questioned.

"Maka said it's like thinking before you act. I should calculate my actions." Black Star explained.

"It might stop me annoying her so much apparently." He added with a chuckle when Kid didn't speak. Kid looked away, embarrassed that while Black Star had been talking, his eyes had been wander over that tanned, muscular body.

_This is so wrong! I shouldn't be thinking about Black Star like this. I'm not…I can't…I shouldn't…_

"I want to think less." Kid almost whispered. Black Star burst out laughing. Kid glared at him.

"What is so funny?" Kid demanded. Black Star shook his head as he tried to control his laughter.

"Nothing…I just thought that wanting to be stupid was well…_stupid_!" Black Star said, his laughter dying down to just a low chuckle. Kid rolled his eyes.

"When I said think less I didn't mean become an idiot like you!" Kid spat, automatically adding the insult to his words rather than just explaining.

Black Star opened his eyes and looked up at Kid, an eye brow raised as if to say "I'm being nice so why can't you?".

Kid hugged his knees tighter and mumbled his apologies. Black Star sat up and slung an arm around Kid's shoulders casually but it made the butterflies in Kid's stomach squirm and flutter. Black Stars fingers grazed Kid's chest now and again, making Kid blush.

_**This is nice. I feel comfortable here. Maybe Kid will let us stay like this when the fireworks start.**_

"I want to be able to live in the moment, make rash decisions and to hell with the consequences." Kid said. Black Star laughed and looked at the other boy.

"So basically, you wanna be me more like me, as do many others and I wanna be more like you. We are two weird guys." He said. Kid chuckled and looked back at Black Star, their eyes meeting. They were very close, if they moved just an inch their noses would touch.

_Wow…_

_**Wow…Kid really has nice eyes, all sparkly and pretty. Wait…did I just think that Kid has pretty eyes…well he does! I mean it's not like he's ugly either. In fact…he's kinda beautiful…and I mean that in a completely straight way…I'm not gay I just think that my friend, who happens to be a guy, is good looking…and when I say good looking I mean drop dead bloody gorgeous.**_

Then they heard it. It was the party. The countdown had started. "10…9…8…7…6…5...4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!**"**

BANG! BOOM! BANG!

The fireworks started and Kid could see them reflected in Black Stars sea blue eyes.

"Happy New Year Black Star." Kid breathed. Black Star nodded.

Kid flew forwards and pushed their lips together, knocking Black Star off balance and tipping them to the floor where Kid lay on top of the other boy. Their kiss started out slow and awkward but soon became heated and experimental, tongues fighting to claim mouths. When they pulled back to breathe, Black Star grinned.

"Always known you were gay." He stated, making Kid roll his eyes.

"But no one else can know Black Star. You gotta promise that you won't---"

Black Star placed a finger over Kid's lips and smiled.

"Remember your resolution, live in the moment." He said. Black Star went to kiss Kid again but Kid pulled his head back.

"And what about yours? Calculate your actions." He pointed out. Black Star smirked.

"I have. You + me = damn good kisses!"

Kid squealed when he was flipped over onto his back but soon moaned when Black Star's lips connected with his neck.

"Happy New Year Kiddo. 2010 is ours and we sure started it with a bang." Black Star whispered, stroking Kid's cheek softly.

Kid smiled and pulled his new lover down for another kiss.

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!!!! Why not start it with reviewing my cool new fanfic that I hope you liked? ^^ x**


End file.
